Rick
(Name changed as instructed by Public Schools) Richard Nicholas Nabavi, also known as "Rick" is a main character in the show School Daze. He is a friend of Tom from School. He’s basically the bad-boy of the group. He is also a troublemaker. Willy dislikes Rick because he “stole his thunder”. He first appeared in the episode “Welcome to the 8th Grade”, and he’s been appearing constantly ever since. Personality Rick is basically the bad-boy of the group. At the start of Season 11, Brilee became his girlfriend, until her sudden disappearance in The School Daze Spooktacular Movie. In Season 15, Rick reveals that Brilee was in the hospital. She returns in the Season 16 episode “Return of Brilee”, only to dump him a Season later, they have been in a bad relationship ever since. He is also shown to have anger issues, like, for example, he would often yell at other students for insulting him or his ex-girlfriend, Brilee. In “Simpsons Guy 4: The Pokemon Daze”, he swore at the whole class for insulting him, which resulted in him getting suspended, and because of this, he was absent for the rest of the movie until the very end. He would often act as the Voice of Reason on a few occasions. He has a brother named Jared, whose last name is Bullish, so it is unknown if one of the brothers is adopted or if they are step-brothers. However, in one episode, when Willy jokingly says that Rick is adopted, Rick got angry and told him otherwise. Appearance Rick has fair skin, blue eyes, and curly blonde hair. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he is mostly seen in 3 outfits. 8th Grade Adventures In the 8th Grade Adventures Series, he wore a dark gray hooded jacket, an orange long-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was also seen wearing these other 2 outfits: * A pink dress shirt with a navy blue tie, black trousers, and black dress shoes. * A blue t-shirt underneath a light gray tank top and black shorts. High School Years In The High School Years series, He wears a new gray jacket with lighter gray sleeves, a purple short-sleeved undershirt, black sweatpants, and red sneakers. He was also seen wearing these other 2 outfits: * His current jacket with an undershirt of varying colors, usually, yellow, orange, blue, white, turquoise, black, or red. He also wears blue, light gray, black, or beige pants. * A blue, orange, black, or red t-shirt with blue, black, gray, khaki brown, or white shorts. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomores series, his outfit changed again. His new outfit consists of a black hooded jacket, a red short-sleeved undershirt, khaki cargo pants, and white sneakers. He is also seen wearing: * His original jacket with a black, blue, orange, red, or yellow t-shirt and gray, blue, black, denim, or khaki pants or shorts. * The same outfits listed in 8th Grade Adventures & High School Years, but in different colors. Animas Extravaganza In the Animas Extravaganza series, he wears the standard red and white Santa hat, a navy blue varsity jacket with white sleeves(which he received in the 30th Anniversary Special), an orange short-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, and the same white sneakers. Post-Animas Extravaganza After Animas Extravaganza ended, he begins wearing a different set of attire. He keeps his black jacket, but underneath it, he wears his original gray jacket from 8th Grade Adventures. He often takes those off when in class. He also wears a blue t-shirt under the jackets, greenish-gray trousers, and the same white sneakers. His shirt and pants are often seen in different colors. Sometimes, he would wear his varsity jacket from Animas Extravaganza with this outfit. Starting with Season 36, Rick switches to a thinner black hooded jacket with neon green on the inside, the same blue undershirt, and reddish-orange shorts with gray highlights. His shirt and shorts are often seen in different colors. He still wears white sneakers, but when he prepares for track, he switches to a black pair of sneakers with green and orange accents On one occasion, he wore his red sneakers from High School Years. When the class photo was taken prior to the Forever Sophomores finale, He wore an orange t-shirt, black shorts with white highlights, and his white sneakers. The Weirdness War Rick is shown wearing 3 outfits throughout the Forever Sophomores finale. All of the outfits he wore are listed below: * When he attends school on Friday, he can be seen wearing his black and green jacket over a blue shirt, gray camo-patterned shorts, and his white sneakers. * On Monday, he wore a white t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and his white sneakers. He no longer wears his black jacket. * On the last day of school, Rick wears a black t-shirt with the Chicken Comedy Club logo on it. He keeps his black shorts and white sneakers from his previous outfit. Advanced Education In Advanced Education, Rick wears a black t-shirt that reads: “PLAY HARD, SHUFFLE HARDER” in black and white, black shorts, white ankle-length socks and black sneakers with white soles. This outfit is often seen in different colors. Sometimes, his shirt either has a different symbol on it, or it's left plain. In the promotional artwork, Rick was seen wearing his black and green hooded jacket from the final season of Forever Sophomores, a yellow short-sleeved undershirt, his blue jeans from 8th Grade Adventures and Animas Extravaganza, and blue New-Balance sneakers. Biography Rick was born to Carolyn and Thomas Bullish on August 7, 2001 in Brockton at 3:25pm. It is unknown why he has a different last name from his parents. When he was born, he had a hip dysplasia. His aunts suggested his name. Rick spent most of his childhood in Norton, and everyone knew him as "The King of Norton". During his time in Norton, he had a friend named Annie, who was tragically killed in a car accident. Rick was always there for her, he would protect her from bullies or cheer her up when she was down. Rick eventually moved to Franklin after beating up a friend of his brother's. The mother threatened to call the cops on him, so they had to move immediately. He made a lot of friends in the 8th Grade, and he is currently trying to become popular in High School. Relationships Rick likes many of the characters, the only exceptions would be Eddy and Evan. Rick hates them because they would often torment him, which would always result in him getting angry and visiting the counselor. Trivia * Rick hates being called Rickelodeon * In "The Retard Bully", Rick reveals that he hasn't seen his mom in 10 years, meaning that his parents got divorced at some point, and that his father has taken custody of him and his brothers. * Rick's parents have yet to appear in the series * In the Forever Sophomores series, Rick reveals that he had a childhood friend named Annie, who sadly passed away prior to 8th Grade Adventures. Gallery NN1.PNG|Nick on Chromebook NN2.PNG|Nick's Science Experiment NN3.PNG|Nick's Christmas Dance NN4.PNG|Nick standing between Domenic and Ethan NN5.PNG|Nick in FS Intro Nick 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Nick HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Nick FS-0.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Nick AE.png Nick_8GA.png Nick_HSY.png Nick_FS-0.png Nick_AE.png Nick FS2.png Rick FS_End.png Nick_AES1.png